The Spirit Ninja
by swimstar94
Summary: While Tommy has been working with Anton, Kim and their daughter, Madeline has been forced to move to Blue Bay Harbor, California. What will happen when Madeline is brought into the ranger business just like her parents? I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE WRITERS OF THE TV SHOW


**Well I have decided to write a power rangers fanfic that is about Tommy and Kim's daughter if they would have remained together and got married. I hope you like it.**

Summary: While Tommy has been working with Anton, Kim and their daughter, Madeline has been forced to move to Blue Bay Harbor, California. What will happen when Madeline is brought into the ranger business just like her parents?

The Spirit Ninja

Chapter 1

Prelude to a Storm

**Nobody's POV**

Madeline Oliver or Maddie as she is known to all of her friends was currently packing up all of her belongings. Maddie was moving from her home town of Angel Grove, California to Blue Bay Harbor, California. Maddie didn't want to move because she didn't want to leave behind all of her friends, but her parents insisted. Her dad, Tommy Oliver, was away working with one of the best archeologists in the world, Anton Mercer.

It was a huge opportunity for her father and he just couldn't turn down the chance to work with him. Although this meant that Maddie wouldn't be able to see her father for a while and knowing her dad and his luck something bad would happen while he was there. Maddie wasn't ready to lose her dad she loved him to much for that. Maddie has been kind of down since her father left and her mother, Kimberly Oliver or Kimberly Hart, thought it would be best to get a new start hoping it would help get Maddie out of her funk.

Maddie was a junior in high school and up until these last few days attended Angel Grove High School. Both her parents had attended the same high school as she did; well her mom did up until she was recruited for this major gymnastics place so she could try out for the Olympics. Maddie always felt bad for her mom never making it because at Olympic tryouts her mom had discovered that she was pregnant with her and was unable to fulfill her dream of participating in the Olympics.

Maddie's parents were well known at Angel Grove High. Her mom was the perfect girl. She was on the cheerleading squad, really smart, and did many extra curricular activities. Maddie found it hard to live up to her parents when it came to school. Even though Maddie didn't want to move this gave her a chance for a fresh start. A start in which she didn't have to live up to what her parents have done while they were in school.

Maddie enjoyed listening to the stories that her parents used to tell her about six teenagers that held the power of the dinosaur and used that power to help save the world from the evil monsters trying to take over the world. As Maddie got older she began to wonder of they were more than just stories and if they were actually really happened. Maddie thought it would be cool to be able to help protect the world and save others.

"Maddie it's time to go the moving van is here," Maddie heard her mother calling up to her.

"Coming mom," Maddie called down to her mom. Maddie grabbed the boxes that she could and brought the downstairs.

Once Maddie brought down the boxes she ran back up stairs to grab a very important box. The box had been given to her by her sensei. Maddie has been attending the Spirit Ninja Academy in Angle Grove for the past three years. Her parents didn't know that she was apart of the Spirit Ninja Academy. When Maddie joined the academy she began thinking about all the stories her parents had told her about and wonder if they were real. When her sensei had heard that she was leaving her sensei had given her a box with the spirit symbol on it telling her that "when the time came you will know to open the box and fulfill you destiny."

Before long Maddie was in her car and on her way to her knew home. She was hoping that the bad feeling she was getting wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. The car ride took about two hours to get to Blue Bay Harbor from Angel Grove. When they arrived in Blue Bay Harbor Maddie was shocked to find that their new home was only blocks from the beach. Maddie loved spending her time at the beach. She loved to surf and have fun. That was one way that she differed from her parents. Her parents weren't too fond of surfing but she loved it.

"Maddie come on we have to start unpacking," Kim called out to her daughter who was too busy gazing at the ocean. Kim had a bad feeling about this town but it was too late now she couldn't just pack up there things once again and leave Maddie would have a fit.

"Coming mom," Kim heard her daughter call back before she came running back to the house.

The two women began unpacking their belongings and bringing them into the house. As they were unpacking Kim noticed a box that was locked and it had a weird symbol on it. Kim's bad feeling was beginning to grow worse and worse. Kim hoped that her daughter didn't have to go through the same thing that she and Tommy went through. As they finished bringing all the boxes into the car Kim called out to Maddie.

"Why don't you go to Kelly's shop and see if she needs any help," Kim suggested to her daughter.

"Okay mom," Maddie told her mother, "but can I do it tomorrow I'd rather just relax for the rest of the day."

"Of course," Kim told her daughter. Kim watched Maddie make her way upstairs and to her new bedroom.

Maddie spent the rest of the night wondering what this new town would bring her and what adventures she may occur. What Maddie didn't know is that she was going to end up getting more than she bargained for.

**Here is the first chapter of the new story. I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
